


Yes, your highness

by ClockworkSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyguard AU, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, bodyguard x prince au, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: "When Alfred had first started as his bodyguard, Arthur had quickly deemed his cocky attitude unbearable. But then, pressed to the floor of the limo, legs spread with that cocky bodyguard sat between them, that smirk only served to send shivers down his spine."





	Yes, your highness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt 'I'm a prince and you're my bodyguard and we're so not supposed to bang but we do anyway'. It's a oneshot so there's no real extended universe to this situation but feel free to dream up your own.

Arthur had thought at first that having a bodyguard younger than himself was somewhat of a slap in the face. Especially when said bodyguard walked around with a cocky smirk and a too-confident personality to match. But now—

“ _Mh, Alfred_ ,” He moaned, gripping at blond locks, caught between pulling the man away from his neck or pushing him closer. “You can’t leave marks—”

“You don’t usually mind.” Came the muffled reply, Alfred thoroughly enjoying the breathless tone of Arthur’s voice. But he pulled back, knowing all too well how much trouble they would be in if Arthur’s father caught sight of a dark bruise under his jaw. No matter how much he enjoyed the thought of Arthur being visibly marked.

“That’s because you’re usually below the collar.”

“Well we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Alfred’s grin was devilish as his hands found the buttons of Arthur’s shirt, enjoying his breathless fluster for a moment before claiming his lips again.

Arthur’s tie had been already discarded; somewhere haphazard on one of the many seats of the limo in their haste to be close. They’d been at some important gala – not that Arthur could for the life of him remember what it had been in the name of with Alfred eyeing him up all night. By the time they’d made an excuse to leave it was all they could do to keep their hands off one another. But that was made up for when they’d fallen onto the seats of the limo, Alfred shoving Arthur up between the seat cushion and the door just to get at him. The angle wasn’t entirely comfortable, but Arthur couldn’t bring himself to care with Alfred’s tongue down his throat.

He gripped at the back of Alfred’s jacket, half wanting to demand it off but all too aware of the fact that they didn’t have time for undressing. Even if his bodyguard’s hands were sliding up the front of his shirt. His hands moved down instead, finding Alfred’s arse to grip and squeeze and push his hips down to meet his own for some much-needed friction. Alfred groaned into his mouth, rocking his hips insistently against Arthur’s as he bit at his lip.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Arthur ground out, earning himself a laugh from his partner.

“I must be doing as bad job then. I should quit and find you a better bodyguard.”

Despite his words, he only held Arthur tighter, shoving his shirt up to give his hands more room. But it didn’t stop Arthur from roughly grabbing the back of Alfred’s shirt and drawing him close.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Where else am I gonna find an ass like that?”

Alfred grinned, enjoying the gasp that escaped Arthur’s throat as his hand gripped at his rear.

“Would you shut up and get on with it then?”

“Demanding.”

“ _Prince_.” Arthur’s tone was dry, somehow managing to maintain a raised eyebrow despite his heavy breathing. Clearly Alfred wasn’t doing a good enough job.

“Whatever you say, your highness.”

The moan that left Arthur as Alfred mouthed at his throat was loud enough to likely to distract the driver; if he wasn’t used to these encounters by now. Arthur reminded himself to get his father to give the man a raise. Though all coherent thought quickly vanished again as Alfred ground down, tearing a groan from Arthur’s throat and snapping his attention sharply into focus.

“Alfred-” He breathed, hips arching up to match his imploring tone.

“I love it when you start pleading.”

Words mouthed against Arthur’s collarbone, driving him ever more up the wall as Alfred’s hands finally lowered to his belt. He barely had the buckle undone before the limo swerved, sending Alfred tumbling off the seat and pulling Arthur with him. Alfred began to curse, but he was quickly silenced by Arthur’s hands in his hair roughly tugging him up for another heated kiss.

“What,” Alfred breathed, sitting up to run his hands up the back of his partner’s shirt as Arthur worked on his belt. “not even the possibility of crashing is gonna slow you down?”

“You don’t sound like you’re complaining.”

It was Arthur’s turn to smirk, successfully unzipping Alfred’s trousers to slip his hand in. Alfred moaned as Arthur palmed him, bucking up and letting himself enjoy the pleasure sparking across his spine for a moment before he flipped them over, pinning Arthur to the floor of the limo. He moved his hands to Arthur’s belt again, as impatient as his partner, unbuckling and tugging his trousers and boxers off in a swift, haphazard movement. Neither of them cared when they caught on one of his ankles, not that Arthur would’ve had the chance to pull them off properly when Alfred pushed himself between his legs and went back to sucking a mark into place on his collarbone.

“You have it?” Arthur breathed, hands sliding down Alfred’s chest.

“You think I go anywhere without it?” Alfred’s hand was already in his inner pocket, producing a travel-sized bottle of lube. Though Arthur had more interest in untucking his bodyguard’s shirt so he could slide his hands up under it to pay attention.

Alfred kissed his ear, murmuring filthy things against the shell as he rubbed his finger at Arthur’s asshole.

“Alfred please, we don’t have time-”

“I thought you liked it when I took it slow?”

Arthur could feel the shape of Alfred’s lips against his ear, the curve of his smirk oozing with confidence. When Alfred had first started as his bodyguard, Arthur had quickly deemed his cocky attitude unbearable. But then, pressed to the floor of the limo, legs spread with that cocky bodyguard sat between them, that smirk only served to send shivers down his spine.

“Time and place, Alfred.” He ground out, digging his nails under the man’s shoulder blades for good measure.

Alfred heeded, his next words a soothing murmur as he eased his finger into Arthur. Arthur let out a hum, tipping his head back to keep from tensing up. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever quite get used to that first intrusion, but it had been a long time since that sensation had crossed the line between uncomfortable and simply inconvenient. Alfred’s lips at his neck certainly helped, and his own hand burying itself in his bodyguard’s hair to drag him up for a kiss ever moreso.

He muttered a curse as Alfred stretched him further, biting at the man’s lip and swallowing his chuckles and soft words until he finally started rocking his hips onto his fingers.

“Alfred, Alfred,” He murmured, the movement of his hips insisting. “Hurry up, I’m ready, I need you.”

“So needy.” Alfred muttered, though he obediently removed his fingers, setting them instead to the quick task of grabbing the condom and putting it on himself.

He grabbed Arthur’s thighs, lifting his legs to hook around his hips, though Arthur was only all the more demanding with hands tugging at Alfred’s hair. He wrapped a hand around his cock, glancing up to watch Arthur’s expression as he rubbed the head over his ass.

“Hurry _up_.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Arthur didn’t get to glare, witty retort dying on the tip of his tongue as Alfred pushed in. He grabbed his shoulders, though Alfred needed no encouragement to drop close, chest to chest once he was all the way inside. Arthur loosed a moan, indulgent and satisfied at the pleasant stretch and burn of having Alfred inside him.

“All right?” Alfred panted, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on Arthur’s hips.

“God, if I wasn’t I don’t know what all right would be.”

Alfred laughed, breathless and mirthful. How Arthur could manage to sound so dry and sarcastic when speaking around a moan he’d never know. But he didn’t wait, drawing his hips back and rocking into Arthur firmly, drawing a moan from both men at the friction. The car rocked with the movement of city traffic, setting their movements to the pace of the limo’s brakes pushing Arthur down to Alfred’s hips and Alfred’s sharp thrusts up to Arthur waiting.

Arthur gripped at him, muffling his moans against Alfred’s shoulder until they became a chant, a plead; Alfred’s name escaping his lips over and over until one particular thrust sent him reeling. He threw his head backwards, uncaring for the way his skull collided with the hard car floor as orgasm wracked through him. Alfred wasn’t long behind, his thrusts erratic and desperate as he reached his own peak.

They lay there, breathless and panting until Alfred clumsily pulled them both up onto a seat, a perfect mess of flushed faces and misplaced suits. Arthur lay against the seat cushions, Alfred sat up by his feet and watching him staring.

“What?” He asked, peeling off the condom and making some attempt at straightening out his clothes again as Arthur simply lay there with his lazy smirk. Legs spread haphazard, bottom half completely bare and top barely covering his chest. If he wasn’t just spent any other time Alfred would’ve pounced on him again.

“Nothing.” Arthur shook his head, lazily doing up the buttons of his ruined shirt. “I was just thinking about the other day when my father told me how pleased he was that you seemed to be taking such good care of me.”

Alfred snorted, finding Arthur’s tie for him.

“Someone should tell him I’m doing the opposite.”

“Oh, on the contrary.” Arthur sat up, pushing himself onto Alfred’s lap to demand his full attention. “You’re taking _very_ good care of all of me, indeed.”

 


End file.
